Funny Running Into You
by Storm63
Summary: SamxOC: Miranda is out on a hunt and runs into the Winchesters, who always seem to throw wrenches in everybody's plans.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with another go at the Supernatural universe, this time one for Sam Winchester. I'm writing this for a friend and I can never say no to a Supernatural prompt. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to the creators of Supernatural and the actors.

_Miranda Kya|24| Blue Eyes| Brown Hair| 5'10"| Parents were demon hunters; killed by a demon on a hunt, in front of her| drives a black Dodge Charger| _

**There's More Than Just Us**

Demons are a blight on this world but thankfully, I have the tools to rid this world of that blight. It doesn't hurt that I like killing those unholy bastards but that's just me. Why do I get a kick out of killing demons? Well, they robbed me of my family and I'm just merely repaying the favor. At least, that was how I thought about demon hunting _before_ meeting the Winchesters. Leave it to men, specifically tall dark and handsome ones, to ruin my way of thinking.

* * *

My intel is rarely bad. Bobby Singer, long time friend and fellow hunter, has never led me astray with intel. Well, there was that one time with that ghoul but I was a little hungover and running on an hour of sleep so that didn't count. I pulled my Dodge Charger over to the side of the road, shut off my car and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed '1' and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, there's nothing here."

"Look harder, kid." I groaned. "Don't get sassy with me. I told you that the nest was there. Keep looking."

"Bobby, there is not a damn thing here. Point me somewhere else."

"No chance. Keep looking or I'm sending help."

"I don't need help, Bobby. I'll find these damn things."

"That's my girl." I smiled and hung up with Bobby. I looked around, sighed and started my car back up to scan this town for a vampire nest. I pulled up to an old abandoned warehouse and looked it over before parking near it. I shut my car off, got out and opened the back door to lift up the back seat to reveal my weapons cache. I grabbed a silver knife, more like a small machete, and a flashlight before heading to check out the warehouse. I got to the door and kicked it open, turning on my flashlight and scanning the room. My flashlight found a light switch so I flicked it on, illuminating the room and I wish I hadn't.

"Okay, Bobby. You were right and I hate it when you are."

"You're a long way from safe, little birdie." I turned immediately and my flashlight landed on a vampire who was grinning at me. "Oh, you're a pretty one too." I glared at the bastard, making him smirk again. "What are you going to do with that butter knife?"

"Well, I'm going to kill you with it." He laughed and charged at me but I took a slash at him. He saw his blood and looked up at me, winking. He charged at me again and knocked me to the ground, sending my knife flying across the room. His hands went around my throat, choking me out as his face got closer to mine. I cringed when he licked up the side of my face and started to chuckle.

"Now, what was that plan of yours?" I struggled to get my hands around the spare knife in my boot but smirked nonetheless.

"Well, I was gonna kill you." I drove the knife in the guy's chest above his heart, making him jump off me to stare at the damage I've caused. He just sighed and looked at me.

"Now look what you did." I got to my feet and scrambled to grab my knife. I got a hold of it and turned around just as the vampire came towards me. He grabbed two handfuls of my jacket and pulled me close to him, inches from his face. "Now, it's going to get ugly." He grunted and threw me through a window, making me land on the dirt road outside.

**Sam's Point of View **

"Dean, I don't know about this."

"Sam, if you say that one more time, I'm going to kick you out of the car." I rolled my eyes and watched as Dean pulled up to this warehouse. He shut off the Impala and we got out, grabbing a few knifes from the trunk before heading towards the warehouse. There was a light already on in the warehouse but we didn't see any sign of another car or even any other people. Dean pushed the door open and looked inside, making a face at what he saw.

"What is it?"

"Shut up, Sam."

"Dean."

"Just bodies hanging from the ceiling." I grimaced.

"How many?"

"I don't know. Six, maybe? Now shut up." I rolled my eyes at Dean and followed him through the bottom floor of the warehouse but we found nothing. The two of us walked back out of the warehouse.

"Do you think we took a wrong turn?" Dean stopped in his tracks and gave me a look.

"Just because we didn't find anything doesn't mean you get to blame it on my driving."

"I'm just saying, Dean. Maybe we should call Bobby on this."

"What? Are you afraid to do a little work? Not every job is going to just fall in our lap, you know." I was about to answer Dean when something tackled me to the ground. "Sam!" I could see my attacker glance at Dean and then throw him out of the way. I went to put up a fight but my attacker punched me in the nose, making my eyes goes blurry. Through the blur, I saw my attacker open his mouth and reveal a second set of teeth. We found our vampire. He was about to take a bite out of me so I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened one eye in enough time to see someone slice the vampire's head off, making his body go limp on top of me. I thought it was Dean but when a woman extended her hand to me, I hesitated to take it.

"I'm not one of them." I took her hand and she helped me up, walking away before I could say anything. "You're welcome, by the way. Oh, I think your friend is out cold over there." I was about to ask her what she was doing out here but then it dawned on me that she mentioned Dean.

"Dean!" I ran over to Dean's body and helped him up, listening to him groan.

"What the hell happened?"

"Vampire."

"Did you gank him?"

"No." I looked for the mystery woman and saw her walking away. "She did."

**-FIN- **

That's it for the opening chapter. I hope you all liked it. Next one will be out shortly. Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back for chapter two. We're switching back to my OC's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to the creators of Supernatural and the actors.

_Recap: Miranda had trouble finding a vampire's nest so she called up Bobby Singer to make sure he gave her the right directions. After Bobby threatened to send help her way, Miranda searched the abandoned warehouse and found what the vampire she was looking for. After being thrown out a window, Miranda saved Sam from becoming a vampire snack.  
_

**There's More Than Just Us**

I walked away from the very handsome stranger and headed back to my car. I pulled my cell phone out and was about to call Bobby when I heard someone behind me. I ignored it until I got to my car, where all my guns were. I opened my back door, ducked in to grab one of my guns and turned to point it at whoever was following me. On the other end of my gun was the stranger I saved from the vampire and his friend that was knocked out by the vampire.

"Whoa. Easy." I glared at the little guy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam and Dean. Those names sounded familiar, maybe from Bobby at one point.

"You have a last name?"

"Winchester." That's why they sounded familiar. Bobby often talked about Sam and Dean as if they were his own children but until now, I've never met them. I lowered my gun and tucked it in the back of my pants. "What's your name?"

"Miranda."

"Do you have a last name?" I glared at Dean.

"My last name is Kya, smartass." I watched Sam bite back a smile. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Looking for someone." I scoffed and winced as I propped myself up against the door of my car.

"I'm not stupid, Dean. You were out here looking for the vampire nest."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I'm out here doing the same thing. How did you guys find out about this place?"

"We got-" Dean smacked his brother's arm to get him to stop talking. "What? She obviously knows about this sort of thing."

"What if she doesn't know who sent us here?"

"You talking about Bobby Singer?" The Winchesters looked at me in disbelief. "You two think you're the only ones Bobby sends out on hunts?" Sam and Dean just looked at each other, making me laugh. "I don't know about you two, but I'm thirsty. I'm heading to the bar I saw coming this way."

"Why tell us?" I applaud Dean's sassy behavior but sometimes it made him sound stupid.

"Probably because I want you to follow me." Sam just stared at me while Dean found something interesting to stare at on the ground. I smirked; I just met these two and they were already hooked. "Pick your jaws up off the ground and get moving." As I closed my back door and opened my driver's side door, I watched Sam smack his brother's arm and the two of them headed back to their car. I laughed to myself, started my car and headed to the bar I saw on my way up to the warehouse. I pulled in the parking lot, shut off my car and got out just as the Winchesters were pulling in. I saw Sam staring at me so I smirked and winked at him. I headed inside and went straight for the bar to order a shot and a beer. I downed the shot and grabbed my beer as I saw the Winchesters walking towards the bar. Sam sat on my one side while Dean sat on the other, both of them ordering their own beers. "Glad you two could join me."

"How did you meet Bobby?"

"Online." Dean choked on his beer and I laughed. "He was a friend of my parents'. After they died, he stepped in and it's been that way ever since."

"Sorry to hear about your parents."

"That's a risk in this business. I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"It was a long time ago."

"Same with mine."

"How long?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam send Dean a look down the bar. "What?"

"Don't what me, Dean. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I smirked as I took a swig out of my beer. "Sorry about him."

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. They were killed when I was sixteen. I went with them on a hunt one night and it went bad."

"Wow."

"Wait, they took you with them at sixteen?" I looked at Dean and slowly nodded. "You didn't slow them down?"

"Dean!" I laughed at Sam's reaction to his brother. "Rude."

"He's fine, Sam. I've dealt with worse, believe it or not." Dean rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't slow them down. They started to tell me about their hunts when I was five. At nine, they were training me."

"Really?" I nodded and finished my beer, quickly ordering another. "Wow, Dean, she drinks like you do."

"I didn't think that was even possible."

"I think you mean Dean drinks like me, Sam. I was drinking like this long before he was." Dean gave me a look and walked away from the bar, coming back only to get his beer. I laughed and took a swig of my new beer.

"Don't mind him. He gets like this a lot."

"I don't mind it."

"I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Mind telling me more about you?" I glanced at Sam and smirked.

"I'll tell you anything you want."

**-FIN- **

That's it for the opening chapter. I hope you all liked it. Next one will be out shortly. Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back for chapter three. We're switching to Sam's point of view. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. All others mentioned belong to the creators of Supernatural and the actors.

_Recap: Miranda introduced herself to the Winchesters and told them to follow her to a bar so she could get a beer.  
_

**There's More Than Just Us**

I just looked at Miranda in shock, not sure how to take her smirking at me. Instead of answering her, I took the opportunity to get a good look at her. She had brown hair, dark enough to look almost black, and her eyes were a pale blue. They were enough to light up a room. I just watched her eyes as she was talking to the bartender, ordering yet another drink. She didn't really look like a hunter at all. She wore make-up, dressed normal and didn't have any kind of scars that were visible. How come Bobby never told us about her? Someone waving in front of my face brought me back from my thoughts and I saw that it was Miranda.

"You still in there, Sam?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Just wanted to let you know that your brother looks like he is about to get into a fight." She nodded behind me so I turned to see Dean surrounded by bikers.

"I'll be right back."

"Not going anywhere." I walked away from Miranda and grabbed Dean's arm, dragging him away from the bikers without saying a word. I could hear the bikers yelling and I knew this wouldn't stop unless one of us left. Dean started to yell back and I just shoved him towards the bar. "Marital dispute?"

"This won't end if we're still here. I'm sorry."

"It's good." Miranda stood up, pulled out her wallet and gave the bartender money. I went to get my wallet out but she stopped me. "It's on me." I smiled but it disappeared when Dean heard one of the bikers say something smart and tried to get in his face. I stopped him and pushed him out the door, towards the Impala.

"What are you doing, Sam? I'm gonna kick his ass."

"No you aren't. Get in."

"Sam."

"Dean, get in the damn car." He grumbled but got in the car. I turned to see Miranda standing behind me with a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry about Dean."

"I've seen worse." I watched her check her watch and look back up at me, making me a little warm as she looked at me with her striking blue eyes. "You want to go find a motel to crash in?" I raised my eyebrows, making her laugh. "You know how these things work, Sam. Besides, my baby girl is pretty but she's uncomfortable to sleep in." I nodded, chastising myself for thinking something different.

"Yeah. I should get Dean away from this place."

"Follow me, then." She went to leave but I gently grabbed her arm.

"You know your way around this place?"

"What do you think I did before I found that warehouse?" She winked at me and headed to her car. I stood there stunned for a moment before getting brought back to reality by Dean's yelling. I rolled my eyes at him and got in the Impala.

"What's going on?"

"Follow her. She saw a motel around here."

"She knows everything?"

"Apparently, she cased the town before hitting the warehouse." Dean grumbled and followed Miranda's car to a motel. We pulled in the parking lot and Dean shut the Impala off but didn't get out.

"Don't be one to trust so willingly."

"What are you a fortune cookie? All I want to do is talk to her." I was so busy arguing with Dean that I didn't notice Miranda get out of her car and head towards the motel office.

"Talking could be bad." I rolled my eyes at Dean and we both jumped when someone tapped on the window. Miranda was standing outside the window, motioning for us to follow her. I opened the door and she popped her head in.

"Come on, got us two rooms." She made a face at Dean. "That look doesn't suit you, Dean." She walked away from the Impala and we both stared at her butt. "Stop staring and get out of your car before I keep your key for myself." Dean and I looked at each other and scrambled to get out of the car to grab our bags from the trunk. Dean kept mumbling things in my ear and I kept elbowing him, which resulted in us getting into an elbow fight. "Do I have to separate you two?" Miranda turned on her heel and glared at us. We both shook our heads and she tossed me the keys to a motel room. "One on the right is yours. I'm in this one." She pointed to the room on the right as she walked to it, unlocking the door. Dean took the keys from my hand and unlocked the door on the left, opening it but not going in because I hadn't moved.

"Sam." I turned to him. "You coming?"

"I'm going to talk to her, Dean."

"Be careful."

"It's talking, shut up." I handed him my bag and turned back to Miranda. "Throw that and I'll break your face. My laptop is in there."

"Can I use it?"

"Fine." I heard the door close behind him and heard Miranda laugh.

"Rooming with me?"

"I just wanted to keep talking to you." She smiled at me.

"I can do that." She motioned for me to head in and I walked in the motel room, watching Miranda walk in behind me and close the door.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Next one will be out shortly. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
